


rookie CRUSHer

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fashion Show, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonpa wants to crush all the rookies. But at  this particular exam - can he really crush Ging Freecss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	rookie CRUSHer

It was a cold morning, and Tonpa had made his way to the area where the hunter exams would take place, yet again. He'd been in the business of crushing rookies for years, and he hated the idea of people succeeding when he could, conversely, cause them suffering. It was the 267th Hunter Exam, and the thrill and exhilaration of just the sheer idea of crushing rookies was enough to make his heart race. His competition looked fairly weak as well. There was a few older men with little to no strength to show, but also teenagers with clearly nothing past the ambition to get rich easily. But that's when Tonpa noticed a boy - no older than 13 he'd guess - with slightly spiked black hair. He had a tan that was very revealing of the kind of life this child could've led, and he had enough muscle to show that he was no ordinary child. Even so, he had to admit, what would he be doing at the hunter exam full of adults with tons of promise, and, more than likely, malicious intent? It didn't make sense much sense to Tonpa, but perhaps the intrigue of the child was more of a hint towards the fulfillment he would receive after ruining his dreams of being a hunter. 

But something still seemed very off. Something about this one child in particular. Why was there so much promise behind his amber eyes that reflected pure ambition and more than likely, an unwavering ambition to become a hunter? Perhaps someone living the adventurous lifestyle the kid likely lived was more likely to succeed in outdoor challenges. But then again - it was only conjecture. Anything Tonpa could've assumed at this point in time was only a guess, yet why did his instincts feel so in tune at this moment, like he'd been right about his assumptions? He finally had decided on eliminating the competition in case his hunch had been correct; and removed a can of soda filled to the brim with laxatives and tried to kindly hand it to the child.

"Here, you seem new here. I think you would benefit from having a drink." Tonpa said, in a deceitful tone. The kid stared at Tonpa and slowly reached for can, snapping off the top, before frowning at the can.

"Smells off. I'll pass." the child said dryly. Tonpa thought, how could it smell off when these things are supposed to be virtually invisible to the senses? Perhaps his hunch was correct, and the bright-eyed child really did have finely tuned senses. From that point on, Tonpa would know that he had to keep up his guard, because something about the the boy was abnormal. 

An examiner wearing a long fur coat and sunglasses walked in. Everything about him was odd. He had black hair parted to the side, with the tips dyed a lavender color. His attire only got stranger when Tonpa noticed the red leather pants they'd been wearing with light blue combat boots extending so high, the jacket covered them, and you could only guess how tall they were. The man's appearance was strange no matter how you viewed it, but only made more out of the ordinary due to the fact that this man was dressed this way and was a hunter examiner. He looked more suited to a fashion show, rather than a hunter exam, and every examinee was thinking it as well, as clearly shown by the muffled whispers of everyone in the room. The strangely dressed man was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, huns. We're going to begin the hunter exam." He said, before pulling back a curtain in the back of the room. The back of it revealed a stage of sorts. But upon closer examination, Tonpa could easily tell it was a runway. The room was filled with people asking what was going on, and everyone seemed thoroughly confused.

"I am a 2-star hunter, for making great discoveries in the fashion industry. So for your first part of the examination, you must choose clothing articles from the side of the room, and create an outfit that could even impress me. You may begin."

Before everyone started, there was a flood of confusion throughout the room. Mainly, the muscly men were the most angry, and a lot of people laughed about the challenge as well. But eventually, confusion made its' way to panic as people made their way to the wall with racks of clothing. Nobody knew what to wear - and most people in there probably only wore like two outfits. Tonpa grabbed a red top filled entirely with sequins and leather shorts. Yes - this had to be stylish enough to get him to the next exam, it just had to be! Paired with purple platform boots, he was ready to go. 

But he saw the competition on the runway, and his heart sank. There were many fashionable people auditioning at this phase of the exam. However, to Tonpa's surprise, the examiner disqualified them all.

"You guys are honestly so disgusting. What disasters." And with that statement, Tonpa's heart beat fast. He really hoped that his fashion choice was good enough to get him by. But when he got on stage and did a model pose he had learned from a Madonna music video, the examiner laughed at him. "That was pathetic. You are copying Madonna. You can leave." 

So far everybody had gotten eliminated from the exam, and it seemed there was hope of a re-examination, since everyone couldn't just be eliminated that easily. That was when the examiner said "okay, up next… number 209, Ging Freecss." And the boy from earlier had chosen a green halter top, a red skirt and a santa hat. Tonpa was mesmerized by him. The young boy looked so… stunning. And it didn't help when he strutted down the runway, and lifted up one leg upon reaching the ledge, and curling his hands forward to his chest, imitating the movements of perhaps, a rabbit. It was almost like Ging was a natural-born model. What great potential the boy had. Tonpa's opinion was only reinforced when Ging swayed his hips in a model-like fashion.

The examiner, must have thought the same thing as Tonpa, because he seemed to have a sparkle in his eye; a look of admiration. When finally, he said "you… are brilliant, my cupcake from hell. You pass." Ging gave a smile that almost seemed to sparkle, with a hint of cockiness. But everyone was mesmerized by the boy, and they had to admit that he deserved to win the challenge, as outright odd as it seemed.

Tonpa went up to the boy, and his cheeks were as red as raspberries; and before long the boy finally acknowledged that Tonpa was standing there. He looked up at the older man with a slightly confused expression. The man was in a daze of sorts, before finally saying to Ging "you were amazing out there, it really made my heart me doki doki." Ging gave a look to Tonpa, something resembling confusion.

"Uh… thanks? But this outfit is so uncomfortable, jeez." And he proceeded to take off all his clothing except his undergarments. Tonpa couldn't help but stare at the half-naked boy, however wrong it may be. 

"Uh… can you autograph my uh… you know…?" Ging looked down at Tonpa's crotch. Tonpa blushed. "Yeah, that." Ging took out a licorice scented marker he stole from his elementary school prior to the exam. 

"Who should I make this out to?" 

"The Tonpanator." Ging gave him a puzzled look.

"I thought your name was just Tonpa?"

"It's the name of my… you know… it just seemed… right." Ging nodded. 

Next thing they knew, Tonpa's length had written in magic marker "To the Tonpanator: fuck off. -Ging Freecss."

To Tonpa's disbelief, he had been dissed by the young boy through a penis autograph. And before he could say anything, the boy had taken his hunter's license and left. Also, his shaft now smelled like black licorice. Tonpa dedicated the rest of his life to figuring out why Ging was playing so hard to get. He still doesn't know. He thirsts for Ging, nonetheless.


End file.
